People enjoy drinking beverages at all times of the day. The beverages are usually packaged in large two or three liter bottles and the user must pour the beverage into a container, for example a glass, cup or even a water bottle. In addition, many people drink beverages when it is dark outside, for example at the beach or in their backyard, at an outdoor bar, or while camping.
However, when drinking beverages in low or no light conditions, the beverage container can be misplaced or lost, or can be tipped over in which case the beverage is lost. In addition, the person consuming the beverage may spill the beverage while trying to drink the beverage.
Thus, what is needed is an easy to use, easy to manufacture and inexpensive device that ends the problems associated with drinking beverages at night. It would be desirable if the device were re-useable and adapted for use in different applications.